1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing the operation of machinery by an intoxicated operator. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus utilizing an alcohol sensor for use on machinery such as the motor vehicle to prevent starting of the machinery in the presence of alcohol and a proximity sensor to prevent blocking of the alcohol sensor. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide a novel and improved apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Increasingly, the problem of intoxicated drivers has become a national crisis. The major approach at the current time to the prevention of intoxicated drivers is through law enforcement. Unfortunately, it is a recognized fact that only a small portion of the intoxicated drivers on the road are actually apprehended. Devices for automobiles have been proposed to prevent an intoxicated driver from starting an automobile such as the sequential operation of push buttons as a condition precedent in order for the motor vehicle to be capable of being started. However, the unpopularity of such a device with sober drivers and the ability to have another person who is sober start the vehicle for an intoxicated operator has limited the desirability of such a device. Automobiles are one of the most important areas to use such a device but it is also applicable to many types of machinery including stationary machinery used in a factory such as a crane and in particular to all types of propelled equipment as for example subway trains and even boats.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appending claims. The invention, itself, however, as to its construction and obvious advantages, will best be understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read with the accompanying drawings.